Will we ever say the words with meaning?
by DreamItLikeYouMeanIt
Summary: Darren and Chris love each other. Why wouldn't they? They're BFFS. Chris can only dream of more, Until he decides to get his first apartment and Darren moves in. Romance to come CRISSCOLFER RPF.  Im paranoid so i rate highly
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Title taken from the OS 'Prentending' in the New York episode. This is a Criss/Colfer RPF. Don't like? Don't read!. I don't know when it started or why but i'm actually shipping those two. Or me and DC. But thats even more unlikeley than CrissColfer so i'll stick with that. Timeline wise this doesnt really fit anywhere as of yet. Lets just go with they're about to start filming for season3 at the beginning of this...

Disclaimer. If i owned DC and CC would i honestley sit here and write about them? No i would be singing with them. DUH. If i owned Glee i wouldn't have had to pay to see the tour would i? I'm not going to beg you not to tweet it to the actors like most do because it wouldnt bother me because you & they don't know who i am =P

Also as far as the ownership thing goes I do own the twins. But not Scott, he's a real person. Cookies if you can work out who he is.

Chapter 1

"Well Chis, This is a third floor two bedroom, its a modern style newbuild as you can see, Comes with 24 hour reception desk and attended secure garage. Security cameras in all public areas, and my personal favourite feature has got to be the fabulous glass elevators".

"Hmm. Seems nice, is it two doubles?" Chris enquired with a smile as they arrived at the elevator.

"Yes, Two doubles both En-Suite, Honestley Chris, the brochure just doesn't do this place justice". They arrived on the first floor and a young couple stepped in.

"Ohmygosh! your Chris Colfer from Glee!" The girl pratically squealed in a thick English accent. She had long blond wavy hair with several brightly colored streaks through, She wore bright red with blue skinny jeans and a black tee with a union jack across the front. Whereas the man wore simple jeans and a ralph lauren polo shirt with sneakers, his short brown hair left unstyled. Chris smiled and extended his hand.

"Hi, Nice to meet you". The girl shook his hand visibally trying to contain her excitement.

"I'm Harrie and this is Scott!" She declared. Chris shook Scott's hand just as the elevator pinged announcing their arrival at the third floor.

"Well this is us Chris" Sandra said sweetly. Chris smiled at Harrie and Scott and followed Sandra down the hall. He could have sworn he had seen Scott before. Chris was getting very bored of this whole process by this point. This must have been apartment number 30 in his search for his new home. He should be excited about buying his first apartment. At the moment he was still living in Clovis with his family and travelling into LA every week he was working and staying in one of those longstay hotels. It suited him fine just the way things were. With Kurt being at Dalton for most of last season he hadn't had as many scenes as usual and whenever he did Darren was in them with him which usually meant Darren was staying in the next hotel room. That was always fun, Since the first day they had met at the studios they had hit it off immediatley. They were both such dorks they got along great and were best friends in no time. Buying a place in LA did mean Chris wouldnt get to see his sister everyday too, he knew he would hate that. Chris loved his sister more than anything but he was 21 now and he had a great job and it was just time to fly the nest. Which is how he ended up here. Standing in a hallway behind Sandra waiting for her to open up apartment number 32.

The apartment seemed nice and spacious. The front door led into a hallway with the kitchen, complete with breakfast bar separating it from the dining area, on the left. On the right was a storage cupboard presumably for coats and shoes and whatever. Further down on the left was the dining area and at the end of the hall was the living room. Chris looked around the living room, It was perfect. It had floor to ceiling windows with a fantastic view and double doors leading to a balcony. Chris knew he could put the TV and sofa on the right hand side of the room and on the left he had an area that would make a perfect little office with his desk and bookshelves and DVD racks. The bedrooms were opposite the kitchen/dining room and were both perfect, they each had an en-suite one with a shower over bath and one with a shower. Chris decided he wanted the one nearest the living room, the one with the shower. He smiled at Sandra.

"where do i sign?". Sandra had a look of surprise at first but quickly smiled.

"I thought you were going to go for the one we looked at yesterday, it seemed much more you". Chris thought back to the 3 bed they saw yesterday and its black and white theme throughout with some insane copper colorscheme in the bedrooms and way too many drapes. Then it clicked. It was so very Kurt. He wasn't certain what it was exactly but he felt at home in this apartment, a feeling he hadn't had in any of the others.

AN. So i know it was short but i didnt really want to put the next part in this chapter.

Hence: Immediate uploading of chapter 2 :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: If i owned Darren or Chris would i really be on FFN writing this? No. We would be having a Disney marathon =D

Chapter 2

Looking around his new living room, Chris didn't know where to begin. It was like willy wonka and the cardboard factory. There were just boxes everywhere. He groaned. He was going to be at this for picked up a box labelled office and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Chris had been unpacking for what felt like a lifetime, In reality it had been about 2 hours. He looked at the now empty bottle of diet coke and pouted. He was going to have to venture out to the store. He grabbed his keys and pulled his converse on and headed to the door tapping his butt to check his wallet was in his back pocket.

Chris stepped into the elevator and pressed for the ground floor, he noted there was a basement level and made a mental note to check it out, Sandra had mentioned there was a gym and pool down there for the residents but he'd passed up the offer to look when she offered. The elevator pinged on the first floor and Chris was faced with an image that looked right out of 'the shining'. There stood two twin sisters with an identical expression on their faces. They simultanousley stepped into the lift either side of Chris and he recognised one of them to be Harrie.

"Ahh Hannah i told you so!". Harrie laughed at her sister.

"Yeah i believe you now" The other girl replied. Harrie turned to Chris.

"Hey Chris, this is my sister Hannah". Harriet was once again dressed in those bright red boots this time with a punky black rara skirt and a green lady gaga tshirt topped off with those insane pink sunglasses Darren wore everywhere. Chris internally luaghed at her similarity to Darren, apparentley he wasn't the only person who had an inability to co-ordinate colors when getting dressed, Chris would never forget the blue tee and red jeans incident on the glee live tour last year. Harrie looked good though, Somehow she pulled it off, Maybe it was that every color on her outfit matched the streaks in her blond curls. Hannah however could not look more opposite. She had a pretty yellow babydoll dress on with some cute white flats and white leggings. She had straight hair that was a little longer than Harrie's and she had a pretty yellow clutch bag clasped between her hands. The whole outfit reminded Chris of the walking on sunshine outfits the Glee girls wore in season 1.

"Hey Hannah, my sister's name is Hannah too, Hey again Harrie" Chris smiled at the girls in turn.

"So did you buy the apartment in the end Chris? My friends back in England are jealous enough of me living out here let alone living in the same building as you!" Harrie explained excitedly. "My little sister is in her final year at UCLA. I graduated last year". She added.

"Little sister? Really? I thought you were twins, you look so identical" Chris hated how high his voice got when he was surprised.

"We get that a lot" The girls said in unison. "So we freak people out by talking like this".

They all laughed. They werent wrong though, it was creepy how they just knew what they were going to say.

"Oh yes by the way. I moved in today. I feel like im going to be still unpacking by the time im 30".

"Aww well our apartment is number 17 if you need a hand or anything come find us, we have to go out for an hour because Harrie has an audition but we'll be back by 12".

The elevator pinged. The three exited and all headed toward the main entrance to the building. Chris quirked and eyebrow.

"Audition?".

"Yeah, a new coffee place is opening down the street and they need some live music acts so i figured at least i could get a regular gig out of it. It's all so very 90's sitcom and before you say it Hannah for the final time NO i am not auditioning with smelly cat".

"Anyway we'll see you around Chris" The girls spoke in unison again.

"Yeah later ladies" Chris waved his hand as he walked off toward the store. The nearest store was only a block down the street and Chris was already congratulating himself on his choice of apartment, everyone seemed so nice.

Chris decided to grab some food to match his 6 pack of diet coke cans and save himself having to venture out again later. He'd go do a proper food shop tomorrow, Luckily he wasn't on Glee until Monday and apart from a small radio interview tomorrow morning on the phone he had all of tomorrow and Sunday to get everything unpacked and get himself settled in properley. His train of thought wondered over to Darren ad he decided to fire him a quick text while he queued to pay for his shopping.

- Hey DC! When do you land back in lala? x C

Chris pocketed his iphone and it vibrated almost immediatley. He paid for his shopping and signed a quick autograph for the cashier who was babbling nervously about loving him or something of the sort. Chris normally loved meeting fans and having a chat to them like he'd known them forever but he was so tired from unpacking and he wanted to see what DC had sent back so he smiled thanked the girl and told her it was great to meet her. He thought of Harrie and Hannah as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and wonderd whether he should take them up on their help offer.

- Hi man! Was just thinking about calling you! Crazy huh? Landing in like an hour and would love it very much if his friend Chris would come pick him up from the airport man. I wanna see the new pad man! Come pick me up? *puppyface* x DC

- Terminal? x C

- Urrrrrrrrrrr 11? x DC

- There is no 11 DC! I'll check online, send me your flight number x C

- 1234567890987654321? x DC

- Reaaallly helpful cheers Dare. x C

- wuvv wouu too x DC

Chris arrived back at his apartment and pulled out his macbook. He fired it up and grabbed a diet coke while he waited for his laptop to come to life.

Flight details and terminal checked, a shower and a clean shirt later Chris was ready to set off to the airport to pick up his curly haired hobbit friend.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: If i owned Chris or Darren i wouldn't be writing this. Darren would be on guitar, Chris would be on piano and i would be on drums and we'd be rocking out :D

Chapter 3

Chris pulled into an empty space in the car park and then spent a good few minutes fixing his hair in the rearview. As always he was certain he and Darren would get recognised so he needed to look good. Giving it one last glance he reached for the door handle and climbed out the car. Heading into the terminal he went relativley unnoticed, a few funny looks from people trying to work out why they recognised him but no screaming or camera flashing as of yet. He looked at the flight information board and pulled out his phone containing the note he had made on Darren's flight details. He noted that his flight had landed and smiled knowing Darren wouldn't take too long in baggage claim.

Aside from the ridiculous number of pairs of sunglasses he carried Darren was a relativley light traveller. He saw his bag enter the carousel and followed it around the conveyor belt with his eyes. Just as it turned the last corner before him someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and came face to face with a young girl. She looked about 16 and was dressed in a cute flowery frock with thick brown curls cascading down her shoulders.

"Scuse me but are you Blaine from Glee?" She said excitedly in a thick southern accent.

"Darren Criss, Yes i play Blaine, Whats your name Sweetie?" He beamed at her.

"Daisy, Im a big fan of the show, Your a really great actor!" She pratically squealed. "Can i get your autograph please?" She said holding what looked like a diary. With a massive glittery tinkerbell on the cover.

"Of course you can darling. Oh wow i love Disney" Darren noticed the cover as he took the book and pen from her and squiggled a quick message and his autograph.

"Thankyou so much Darren, My sister is going to be SO jealous! I gotta run, but thankyou bye" She hurridly said and with that she turned and jogged off towards what Darren assumed to be her parents. Darren turned his attention to the baggage carosel and cursed under his breath as he spied his bag at the other side of the room right near the beginning again.

Chris looked at his watch and had another sip of his diet coke, The bottle of apple juice he'd picked up for Darren resting under his arm. Right on cue he spotted the crazy curly haired hobbit walking his way with an huge grin on his face. Chris flung his free arm around the shorter mans back as Darren returned the hug.

"I missed you man, how've you been? And tell me about this new pad! But really man i missed you, i missed our thursday night geekouts!"

"Sooo your other friends not joining in with your mythical creature tangents or your inability to complete a sentance without AVPM references i take it?"

"Aww man you know id love you even if you werent a dork, But yes the hovercraft driving monkeys do help the whole founding of our friendship, Hey do you think the monkeys could work with the unicorns and make some sort of flying hovercraft that would be faster than a plane and maybe even travel in time and space. oooh it could be like Alladin's magic carpet. OOOH and they could take us to pigfarts. OR HOGWARTS." Darren pratically shouted the last part much to the amusement of Chris and some of the people around them who had began to notice the two Glee actors just casually discussing unicorns and made up places in a crowded airport.

"Yes Darren i truly believe that some monkeys that have escaped from the zoo and now drive hovercrafts are going to work with unicorns to make a flying hovercraft just with the soul purpose of taking you to a fictional school. You realise if you remove the monkey-hovercraft-unicorn-planes. Ryan Murphy pays you to go to a fictional school and sing. Right?" Chris Rolled his eyes as Darren appeared to actually be contemplating the thought. "I missed you too. Now lets get out of here before we start a riot or something". Chris said handiing the apple juice to Darren and heading towards the exit. Just as the crowds started forming and moving toward their general direction.

The car ride back to Chris' apartment was nothing unusual. The pair of them both joining in with the radio everytime a song came on they liked, Darren staring out the windshield with his bright pink sunglasses perched on his nose and Chris looking equally fabulous in his avaitors. Tom Cruise eat your heart out.

The DJ announced the upcoming songs and the pair stiffled a giggle at the mention of Katy Perry. The boys burst out laughing as soon as the following ad was over and the first few bars of 'teenage dream' began. Chris laughed as Darren rolled down the window.

"Dare, what are you planning? I don't like that face your pulling" Chris glanced over at his best friend knowing that mischeivious grin. Chris was a little worried now, there was a good 10 minutes of standing traffic in front of him and Darren was planning something. Darren looked over at Chris with a picture of pure innocence on his face then turned to the open window and began belting out the lyrics to the song. Chris sighed and reached over to the central locking button on the center console of the car.

AN: I'm writing chapter 4 right now but its taking a while to get it where i want it. ANND i'm going to see DC live tomorrow so i won't get much done over the next few days :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: I was a little overwhelmed with the amount of people who have put this on alert. I have been epically busy since i first uploaded this so i am very very slowly getting there. Here's some more and i stole something from this chapter from real life. I'll explain at the end :D

I've has this written for the last 3 days but i couldn't find my internet dongle. I'm redecorating and it got shoved in a random drawer...

After a somewhat eventful ride home form the airport Chris and Darren arrived at Chris' apartment complex. He pulled into the carpark entrance and parked in one of the three designated saces for his apartment.

"Oooh fancy" Darren chirped up looking around the carpark.

"Its just a carpark dare, it's not that exciting" Chris laughed at his colleague's ability to switch from twenty-four year old college graduate to six year old hyperactive child in a matter of mere seconds. Chris led the way to the elevator and Darren caught up to him. He felt Darren's hand slide into his.

"C'monn Chris lets skip!" Darren tugged playfully on his hand.

"No Dare lets not skip"

"Awarrh you're no fun" Darren pouted at him. Darren continued walking with Chris but didn't remove his hand from the taller man's. Darren sighed contentedly just being with his best friend. The two made their way into the elevator. The elevator signaled their arrival on the first floor and Chris stepped out tugging Darren along with him.

Darren looked at his surroundings, The pale beige carpet and the well decorated walls making the place look elegant and modern.

"Thought you said you were third floor?"

"Yep. Just gotta introduce you to someone first". Chris found the apartment he was looking for and knocked on the door labeled 17. Chris laughed as he heard the two girls shout in unison.

"DOOR!"

"I'm on the bog" One shouted.

"I'm not getting it i'm comfy!" The other responded.

"WHO IS IT!" They shouted in unison again.

"Chris Colfer" Chris said at the door.

"I'M GETTING IT!"

"NO I AM! I SAW HIM FIRST!"

Chris laughed he could hear the girls argue as he heard the hurried footsteps racing towards the door in front of him giving away their battle to get to the door first. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and the door swung open revealing the girls stood there breathless. Hannah had her hand in Harrie's hair and Harrie was still trying to pull up her skirt. Chris side glanced at Darren and could have sworn he mumbled _Hot_ under his breath.

The girls spotted Darren and froze. Chris thought it was pretty hilarious actually, Like someone had picked up a giant remote and hit the pause button freezing them both mid action. Darren smiled. Hannah removed her hands from Harrie and smoothed down her dress. Harrie let go of her skirt and it promptly dropped to her feet. Chris tried to stifle a laugh.

"Hey girls, Still up for helping me unpack?" Chris smiled as Harrie snapped out of her stupor and bent down to retrieve her skirt.

"Hello, I'm Darren, I'm his friend" Darren grinned at them like a puppy.

"Hi! I'm Harrie and this little mentalist here is Hannah" Harrie spoke up quickly. Grinning at Darren. "She's a little speachless right now but if you leave a message i'm sure it will register with her in a few hours and i'll get to repeatedly hear it for the rest of the year" Harrie added. The three laughed while Hannah remained frozed. "Sure Chris we'd love to help you unpack. Are you wanting us now or...?" Harrie asked.

"No time like the present" Chris replied. "Is she okay?" He raised and eyebrow in the general direction of Hannah.

"She did this for a few hours after she first met you, She gets a little spacey when she meets famous people. Hannah honey, make yourself useful go get the keys we're helping Chris" Hannah snapped out of her daze and spun around to go retrieve the keys. It was now that Chris noticed their apartment. The hallway had bright orange walls with paint splats everywhere in every different colour. It looked pretty cool actually. Harrie noticed his line of vision and clarified the unanswered question.

"I bought the apartment so i decorated it". _Yep, _Chris Thought,_ Very Harrie._

The four stepped into the elevator heading upwards to Chris' apartment.

"I hate lifts" Hannah broke the silence. The three turned to her questioningly.

"Since when exactly?" Harrie asked her sister.

"G1. You and your idiot 'garblers' playing the lift game. I've hated the damn things ever since". Harrie nodded and tried to stifle a giggle at the memory.

"What's the lift game?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"You've never played the lift game?" Darren pratically squealed at Chris. "Which version have you played Harrie?"

"Usually zombies. Occasionally we'd sing though, You say you've played?"

"Of course! My college friends and i were dorks. It was one of our favourite things to do. I actually did it on the Glee Live '11 tour! Riker, Mark, Curt, Cory, Chord and I played it a few times in our hotels" Darren said excitiedly. He pushed Chris into the back wall of the elevator and plastered himself against the corner. Harrie sensed a game starting and slumped down on the floor across their feet while Hannah decided to go and stand by the door facing the wall.

"I hate this game" Hannah groaned.

"What am i actually supposed to be doing here" Chris asked.

The elevator pinged and Darren and Harrie simultaneously yelled 'Shhh' at the other two. It was the third floor and an elderley woman was stood outside the doors looking at the four with a mix of confusion and horror on her face. She unsurprisinglu didn't enter the elevator and the doors closed.

"This is better when you have ketchup" Harrie declared as the lift started decending to the ground floor.

"I am so confused" Chris stated.

"It's pretty simple, You stand perfectley still and pretend to be dead" Hannah deadpanned. "It is a stupid game and it never actually works. It just annoys random strangers"

10 minutes and several freaked out elevator passengers later they decided to give up and head to Chris' apartment.

"Last game" Chris smiled as they were on their way up to the top floor before heading back down to third. The four resumed their positions and the elevator doors opened. A middle aged man stepped in and the doors closed. The man turned around and bent down to Harrie's level and began tickling her.

"How many times have i told you not to play this damn game in here?" Scott asked.

"GETOFF STOPPIT SCOTT!" He stopped tickling her. "We're teaching Chris the lift game! He has NEVER played before!" She declared as she stood up. Scott turned to Chris.

"Ahh Mr Colfer. So glad you decided to purchase one of the apartments here" Scott shook hands with Chris. Chris noticed he also had a thick English accent.

"Scott is the architect who designed this building! He lives in the penthouse with his hubby" Harrie declared. "And i can't decide which one is hotter" She added. They reached the third floor and the girls hugged Scott before stepping out the elevator.

Chris led the way to his apartment and unlocked the door allowing Darren to go in first.

"Grilled Cheezus Chris!" Darren exclaimed. "This place is awesome! Which is your room?". The girls who were now standing beside Chris shared a look and burst out laughing. "What'd i say?" Darren said looking like a lost puppy.

"Darren you really shouldn't get that excited about seeing Chris' bedroom when you have two fangirls standing right here" Hannah explained still giggling.

"Chris, May i please tweet this?" Harrie asked.

"Go ahead and say your here or whatever but i'm going to tweet about Darren wanting in my bedroom" Chris laughed as they both pulled out their phones."I need to follow you two, What are your usernames?"

"I'm HarriePotter and shes HannahBanana"

"Awesome names" Darren pulled out his phone. Hoping to explain himself before Chris broke the internet sending the fangirls into a frenzy.

"When she was sixteen she tried to convince our parents to let her actually change her name to Harrie Potter. Yeah, they weren't impressed" Darren looked like he was going to burst with excitement at that statement.

After messing with their phones and getting drinks. Chris organised the unpacking and turned on his ipod dock. Darren had put on some crazy playlist that seemed to consist of not much more than Freelance Whales and Katy Perry. The girls were unpacking the kitchen and Darren was working on the spare room. Chris was floating between the two rooms making sure that things were going in the right places. He seemed to mainly be re-doing everything Darren was doing for the most part.

"Dare i get that your trying to be useful but i really don't think shampoo should go in a wardrobe" Chris sighed as he removed the shampoo and looked over to Darren who now seemed to be putting some old Glee scripts into the underbed storage.

"I'm gonna have to stay in the hotel on my own now you've bought this place" Darren pouted changing the subject from his mental organisation skills.

"You could always just buy an apartment Darren. This building still has a few available, It's close to work and Lea and Dianna live right down the street and the rest of the cast only live a couple of minutes away. I think a couple of the Warblers are actually looking at a place down the street too". Chris didn't say what he really wanted to admit. Yes he was also going to miss staying in the hotel with Darren right next door. Their regular movie nights, Room service calls at 3am and the amount of times they'd managed to end up sharing a bed were uncountable. He needed an apartment here but he had been reluctant for so long mainly because of Darren. It took a lot of him to resist saying "_Hey why don't you just move in here"_

"Can i be honest?" Darren asked. Chris just used his _'Bitch Please'_ face in response. Darren laughed at his redundant question.

"I haven't bought a place because i seriously don't like the though of living alone"

_Move in with me! _Chris' conscience pratically screamed.

"Get a roomate then?" Chris suggested hoping his voice was level enough to make the remark seem casual and not reveal the underlying suggestion.

"I suppose if i bought a place in this building it would be like it was at the hotel" Darren pondered "And those twins are hot" He added as a quiet afterthought.

"They're not actually twins you know?" Chris laughed at Darren.

"What? How do you know?" Chris could see Darren was rather dissappointed at that.

"They told me" Chris stated simply.

"Talking about me boys?" Harrie sang as she walked into the room.

"Chris just told me you and Hannah aren't twins?"

"Nope. We do look like twins though don't we!" She smiled at him. "I'm twenty-two and she's almost twenty-one" She smiled at Darren and turned her attention to Chris. "Chris we've finished the kitchen but we've gotta run now. I got that gig i mentioned earlier and i'm starting tonight so i need to get ready and get down to the bar"

"Okay i'll come see you out" Chris followed her to the hallway where Hannah was putting her shoes on. Harrie slipped her boots on and smiled at Chris.

"Thanks for inviting us down! It was fun hanging out with you" Chris opened his arms to invite her into a hug. She gladly accepted then he turned to Hannah and hugged her. Darren followed suit.

"No thank you girls! I thought i would be unpacking forever! You have been a super big help. We'll have to have a movie night sometime or something" Chris said.

"Yeah that'd be awesome, But were pretty dorky, Not a normal taste in movies. I'm all cheerleader movies and chickflicks and she's all blood and gore horror, Oh and Harry Potter, We can both watch Harry Potter repeatedly until teh world ends" Hannah informed him with a smile. Darren grinned at them again.

"I prefer them from the fourth film onwards" Darren grinned.

"Because that's when Hermione got hot?" Harrie asked knowlingly. Darren pretended to look shocked.

"How did you ever guess!" They all laughed.

"Oh Harrie what's the name of the bar? If i'm free i might come down and watch" Chris added as the girls made to leave.

"JavaHut, It's a coffee place by day, dive bar with live music by night. I'm starting at 8. Bye Chris, It was great meeting you Darren!" She said as they made their way to teh elevators.

Chris closed the apartment door and turned to Darren.

"Movie?"

"I'll make the popcorn. Do you have any alcohol?"

"Of course!"

AN: So outside the DC gig i went to, Someone asked to see my 'imagine' tattoo that's on my thigh and so i dropped my skinny jeans and we were like LOL the awkward moment if Darren were to walk out right now. So that's how Harrie ended up dropping her trousers. It seemed funny. Oh and the lift game? Yeah. That happens a lot with me and my 'garblers' (some girls and i like to throw impromptu flashmob warblers covers...)

Harrie and Hannah are based on a couple of people i know but i tend to put the mental things my sister and i do into their lives because we live together and no one understands our madness except us. I think it's a twin thing. Like the door thing. We do that... I hope they don't annoy you too much. I hate OCs sometimes but these two make me laugh. And no one worked out who Scott was yet! Clue: I'm English and I'm a Torchwood fan...

More coming soon i promise. And as to 'do CrissColfer get together' I have no idea yet. I'll see where i go with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

AN: DRUNK CRISSCOLFER! I almost skipped this and went straight to the next day but i couldn't resist this! I have a rather long AN at the end of this, You can skip if you like but it basically explains what i've got coming up other fics wise! :D

Shoutout to Sweetie813 who reviewed chapter 4 in under a minute after i posted it! Glad you like the loonytwins, I promise you'll love this chapter!

They were well into their second movie, Harry Potter and the goblet of fire, and they were more than a little drunk. Darren was on the floor having managed to fall off the couch and Chris was sprawled awkwardly on his side across the couch.

"Chriiissss. We're outtaa beer man" Darren groaned at Chris after chugging the last of his beer.

"I've got tequila in the kitchen" Chris replied. "Don't judge me it was a birthday present". Chris added. Darren grinned.

"I love tequila when it's done right!"

"And how do you define that Darren?"

"BODYSHOTS!" The older man jumped up and stumbled in the direction of the kitchen.

Chris groaned. _How does he not know what he does to me. Tequila body shots? Seriously. For a straight man he is gayer than me sometimes._

Darren walked back into the room holding tequila, salt, shot glasses and a chopped lemon. He placed the three down on the coffee table and pushed Chris onto his back on the sofa, climbing onto him to straddle his hips.

"Darren what the..." Darren silenced Chris by placing a hand over his mouth and using it to push the taller man back down onto the sofa. Chris squirmed under Darren as the latter lifted Chris' transformers shirt and licked him horizontally under his bellybutton. Darren still had his hand over Chris' mouth and pressed down harder.

"Hold still" Darren growled as he sprinkled salt over where he'd just licked. Next he grabbed a lemon slice and put it on Chris' stomach near the salt. He grabbed a shot glass and poured himself a shot.

"You ready?" Darren asked

"I hate you". Darren took that as a yes. He licked the salt, swirling his tongue around Chris' stomach then sat back up and took the shot. He grabbed the lemon and bit down on it hard, sucking it to counter the taste of the tequila as it burned it's way down his throat. He spat out the lemon and grinned at Chris.

"Your turn. Where do you want me honey?" He sang at the younger man. Chris sat up and reached for the salt. He grabbed Darrens palm and decided to go for the polite option.

"Don't be boring!" Darren protested as he realised where Chris was going to put the salt. He laid down on his back across the couch and lifted his shirt. He waggled his eyebrows suggestivley. Chris sighed and licked Darren's incredibly toned stomach, repeating what the older man has just done to him step by step.

"Hey Chris, Ever taken a tequila shot from someone's tongue"

"How is that even possible Darren?"

"Like this! Stick your tongue out!" Darren actually poured salt onto Chris' tongue and quickly prepared his shot. "Put your tongue back in your mouth but don't eat the salt" Chris did as Darren told him and before he had time to breathe Darren had roughly connected their mouths and was licking the salt off the taller man's tongue. All too soon the shorter man had pulled away and was taking his shot while Chris tried desperately to picture grandmas and boobs and grandma's boobs, Anything to get his bloodflow to stop heading south. Darren was grinning at him like a cheshire cat.

"That's my favourite way!"

"I guessed Dare"

"Oh. My. Rowling! We should play truth or dare!" Chris raised an eyebrow at his colleague.

"Did you just actually just say Oh my Rowling? And yeah, lets not".

"JK Rowling is my god... And whyyyy" Darren whined.

"Because there are two of us. And we are best friends. And drunk. Truth or Dare is never good when all three of the above are in play" Chris retorted.

"Please Chris? Just Truth? Or lets get the girls! They'll be back by now!"

"Fine. Truth or dare, But it's just you and me. I don't trust my drunkeness not to reveal something to them that shouldn't be made public and i don't really know them enough yet to trust them completley".

"They're hot"

"I noticed you spotted that earlier"

"Your jealous"

"Why would i be jealous Darren"

"Truth or dare Chris?"

"Truth"

"Do you want me?" Chris almost choked on air.

"That's a redundant question Darren, You're straight"

"Answer the question Chris, Or do you forefit?"

"What's the forefit?"

"Run to the elevator and back naked" Chris took a sharp breath in and pratically whispered.

"Yes" Darren grinned in triumph.

"Truth or dare Darren?"

"Truth"

"How far have you gone with a guy?" Darren raised his eyebrows and leaned closer to Chris. He whispered in his ear, His hot breath tickling the younger man.

"All the way" Chris' breath hitched. He had deffinitley not been expecting that. "In college" Darren added to answer Chris' unasked question.

"Truth or dare Chris?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss me for a full minute" Chris couldn't quite believe what was happening. He knew Darren liked to get very playful when drunk, and a little gay. But this had to be a whole new record. Regardless he leaned closer to Darren and pressed his lips against the older man's. He moved his hands and placed them on Darren's waist as Darren brought his up to cup Chris' face and lace his other through his hair.

Neither of them even considered keeping track of the time.

AN: I am currentley writing 4 yes 4 fics (Not even including this). AND i have 3 more plans written down. I really want to get this Jeff & Klaine oneshot finished because its funny and i LOVE Jeff, Seriously, Riker Lynch is my wet dream.

I have an awesome Warblers/Dalton multichap on the go but i want to finish it before i post it because knowing me i'll focus too much on other stuff and then either neglect this or neglect the W/D one. I also have a Klaine oneshot, A Kitney? (Kurt/Britt) ((Don't worry it ends in Klaine)) and that's not finished yet. AND another version of 'Do you trust me' to write where Kurt enjoys it this time (As per someone's request). AND then i have 3 ideas saved in the notepad on my iphone. They came from the most random things but they need to be written. Oh and i love Torchwood and i somehow want to attempt my first ever crossover... SO yeah. Busy, Busy, Busy in my world right now. Oh and i have G1 (The glee convention) Coming up too.. ARRAGHHH.

Sorry to bore you with that. I just felt the need to update you!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yes to MissScarlett21 I do believe Darren is one of those make-out with anyone and molest everything drunks. As am I. I hope i'm getting him reasonably in character. He's crazy, I'm crazy, I'm making him do things i actually do because it seems to be working.

Anyway back on track! I'm sorry i left it hanging like that, I either uploaded it like that or didn't upload at all. (Interwebs complications). Then i went to G1 and then 2 G1 reunions, then I had work and auditions and stuff and then Iqbal () keeps tweeting me and i made some videos.. There's one of him getting me to sing TikTok.. youtubesearch ChloeLouiseeB. Oh and i got slushied and i LOVE MaxAdler and KevinMchale is really short! Anyway here's the next part... I am SO sorry for the delay.

I also still have no idea where i am going with this. My original plan went like this: Chris gets an apartment, He hates living alone, Darren moves in. CrissColfer gets some boylove. The end. I scrapped that and now i have a good idea of what to do next but after that i'm lost. I'm also back at college now and it's taking up a hell of a lot of my time. I will do my best with this i promise! Keep reviewing guys. I seriously love you for alerting and reviewing this. You guys ROCK!

Darren woke up first. The first thing that hit him was the dead weight sprawled across the length of his body. He looked at the younger man and smiled. He seriously loved Chris, They were best friends, They hit it off from the very first time they met.

_"So any questions Darren?"Ryan asked as they came to a halt back in the room they started in._

_"Nope, All seems awesome, Hey Ryan, Thanks for everything man, I am so stoked to be here working for you". Ryan was about to respond when Chris walked in._

_"Ahhh Colfer! How are we this morning? I'd like you to meet Blaine! Show him the ropes will you?" And with that Ryan left a very nervous looking Darren standing next to Chris._

_"Urm so hi, I'm Darren Criss" Darren said awkwardly._

_"Hi, I'm Chris, What have you done? I think i've seen you in something?"_

_"Urm, just bit parts and stuff mainly.."_

_"Wait are you the guy from the potter musical on youtube?" Chris interrupted._

_"Yeah that's me"_

_"OhMyGod i LOVE that show!"_

_"Ahh that's cool, it wasn't really anything special"_

_They continued to 'dork off' at each other whilst Chris walked Darren to makeup. Darren would never forget that day. _

Darren's head hurt. He needed to upchuck and take asprin but there's no way he could get out from under Chris without waking him. Sighing Darren gentley shook the younger man.

"Chris. Chris. Chris wake up, I need to hurl. Chris!"

"Mmmph. Sleeping" Chris mumbled and snuggled further into Darren's chest.

"Chris. Seriously man, You're gonna be wearing my stomach contents if you don't shift" That seemed to work as the younger man rolled awkwardly off Darren's chest and sat up on the opposite end of the sofa.

"What time is it anyway? My head literally feels like it's going to explode" Chris asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"11. Eugh. Excuse me a sec" Darren smiled before jumping up and sprinting to the bathroom.

Chris went into the kitchen to make some coffee and get some asprin. He was just pouring the coffee when he felt Darren's arms snake around his midriff.

"Morning" Chris said in an overley cheery way.

"Mmmhmm. Morning, Do you have an.."

"Asprin and water's on the breakfast bar waiting for you" Chris interrupted. Darren span round and slopily kissed Chris on the lips.

"I. Love. You. Christopher"

"I love you too Darren but your morning breath sucks" Chris replied. _Is he trying to kill me? I wish he meant that. _Chris pushed Darren off him.

"Also stop kissing me Dare, You'll kill fangirls".

"Oh well, It's not like we're gonna run out of them anytime soon.. Besides i like kissing you" Darren took the asprin and chugged back the glass of water.

"Darren, You are without a doubt _the_ gayest straight guy i have ever met"

"I do believe the fangirls have deicded i am 'Colfersexual'. Only you can turn me. Which reminds me. What did we do last night?"

"Probably spent a long period of time making out until someone passed out"

"The usual then?" They both laughed.

An hour, Two showers and fresh clothing later, Chris was sitting on his couch writing more for his movie on his laptop whilst Darren was sat idily strumming on his guitar when 'Harry Freakin' Potter' started blasting from Darren's iphone.

"Hello boss!" Darren chirped after reading the caller ID and accepting the call.

_"Darren, Hi, are you available for recording this after_noon?_ I know it's super short notice but the studio became available and I want to try and get your duet with Chris done if you can both make it?"_

"I'm free yeah, I'm actually with Chris now, want me to put him on?"

_"No it's fine, Just ask if he's available"_

"Chris?" Darren put his hand over the speaker of his phone and turned his attention to Chris.

"Mmm?" Chris looked up from his laptop.

"Boss wants to know if we can get in and record that duet today?"

"Urr, Yeah sure, My only plan for today was to finish this scene anyway and maybe get more unpacked in here" Chris replied. Darren smiled and turned his attention back to the phone.

"Hi boss, Yeah we can be there, What time's best?"

_"Soon as possible really Darren thanks"_

"Be there in an hour boss, Bye" And with that the call was ended and Darren turned to Chris and groaned.

"Eugh, Tequila shots then recording studio, This is gonna sound great"

Darren and Chris had finally finished recording after what seemed like days but was probably only a few hours. The new Klaine duet was finally complete and the fangirls were going to love it.

"You booked into the hotel yet Dare?"

"Nope i was gonna sort it out this afternoon but never got the chance"

"You wanna crash with me again?"

"Did i ever tell you how much i love you Christopher Colfer? Yanno, i still think we should get married. Just because Chris Criss is too good!"

_I swear he does this on purpose. Why did i invite him to sleep over again? Damnit Darren will be the death of me. _Chris smiled at Darren and grabbed his bag.

The pair said their goodbyes to the studio staff and headed towards Chris' car.

"Can i drive?"

"As long as you let me control the music" Chris laughed and threw Darren the keys as he headed to the passenger door.

The drive back to Chris' apartment was relativley quiet, Chris shuffled through his ipod while occasionally having to direct Darren.

The were walking through the carpark before either of them properley spoke.

"I think i should buy an apartment here in LA now i got series regular. What do you think?"

"It's a good idea. I figured i ought to stop renting hotels and random apartments with other cast members and just buy something. That way if im ever not working in the future i don't ever have to worry about rent"

"I'm gonna have finished my college loans off in a couple of months and i was pretty much thinking of getting somewhere for the same reason"

_COME LIVE WITH ME! I'll even marry you and take your name, and we can kill fangirls with how adorkable we would be! ...Oh shut up brain. Like he would ever be with you. Besides, he's not on your team remember._

"Hey, You know you could always stay with me until then, Save you living in the hotel again?" _What. Have. I. Just. Done? I NEED some slef control. pleasesayno. pleasesayno. pleasesayno._

"Chris are you sure man? That would be totally awesome, But i don't want to impose, Are you sure?"

_say no say no say no say no. _

"Of course i'm sure!" _damnit. Real smart there Christopher. Real smooth on the whole self control thing we talked about. Nice. _

Darren pratically jumped on Chris, Throwing his arms around him and kissing him repeatedly on the cheek.

"Living together is going to be SO AWESOME!" Darren pratically shouted as he released Chris and reached for a Hi-5.

AN: This chapter isn't that great (it's also a lot shorter than i would have liked) because i pratically forced myself to write it just to get an update. Does anyone else get this? Where you can sometimes just write and write and it just flows and you don't really have to think about it. And then sometimes you physically cannot think and you just sit there like WTF do i actually write. This lasts literally months at a time for me and when im on an off time my writing quality actually sucks.. :'( oh wait, is this what people refer to as 'writers block'?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thankyou for the reviews! i get so excited when i see a review alert in my inbox! And to all you sitting there on alert and lurking around, *hi* Thankyou for alerting and reading my stuff! It compelled me to actually write this faster than i woud have! =D

ALSO: INTRODUCING THE WARBLERS! i have no idea how to play these guys! (lets also pretend there arent as many of them). I hope you dont hate my characterisation of them too much, i went with the easy route and made them pretty much the way their characters are mostly portrayed in FF.

Question for you!: Favourite GleeCast? Me: Riker Lynch, Why is he so damn sexy?

Darren rolled over and groaned. It was still dark outside. He could hear Chris pottering about in the kitchen. He blindly started molesting the bedside table searching for his phone. He picked it up and winced at the bright light then smiled at his wallpaper, It was a goofy picture of him and Chris messing about in Kurt's wardrobe at work, They were both dopily looking at the camera while wearing random scarves in strange places. He looked at the time and decided now may be a good time to pull himself from the bed.

_Not like i'm gonna get anymore sleep anyway._

Darren had always been an awkward sleeper. He didn't really understand why, He just always slept much better, and longer, with someone in the bed with him. He was a cuddle whore. Last night Chris had showed him to the guest room and told him to make himself at home in there for as long as he needed. He didn't really want to admit to himself that he was a little saddened by the fact that he wouldn't get to cuddle Chris at night. His thought train was interrupted by Chris knocking on the door.

"Dare, you clothed?"

"C'mmin, Yeah". Chris walked in carrying two cups of coffee. He climbed onto the bed at the side of Darren and handed him a mug. Darren sipped his drink.

"Chris?"

"Mmm?" Chris replied with a mouth full of coffee.

"Have i ever told you just how much i love you? And your magical coffee making abilities?"

"Have i ever told you how adorable your bedhead is?" Chris immediatley regretted his words.

_What the hell Chris? Don't call him adorable you idiot. Your just going to make everything uncomfortable. Nice._

"Me, Adorable? Ha! I have got nothing on your bedhead! Or th_e_ uber-adorkable noises you make when your asleep"

"OhMyGod. What did you hear?" Chris blushed.

"I've heard a lot, I've listened to a sex dream of yours before actually"

_And i will NEVER admit that i know you were thinking of me, Or that it was actually turning me on. Also because Riker and Curt were there and it would have been awkward. And i had to think of grandmas and stuff just to stop myself becoming hard in front of them. _

"What? OhMyGod WHEN?" Chris was pratically dying with embarrassment now.

"When we were on tour. Riker and I started making bets at one point as to how long you would keep at it"

"OhMyGod that is _so_ embarrassing!"

"Awarh don't be embarrassed Chris! It was cute!"

_Wait. What? Did i just call him cute?_

_Did he just say me having a very vocal sex dream was cute? _

"Sooo, i was thinking, We both have today off work, Is there anything you feel like doing? We could go out, Stay in, See if anyone else fancies meeting. I haven't seen any of the warblers in a super long time! We could see what they're doing?" Chris asked, putting his head on the older man's shoulder and smiling as Darren reached over and put his arm around the Chris's shoulders snuggling into him.

He loved cuddling, But only with his close friends. He cuddled his glee family a lot. But not like he did with Darren. It would be adorably romantic if Darren were actually on his team. But Darren was such a cuddle whore he didn't seem to care. Most of the time it was Darren initiating their snuggles. Chris wished he could have all of Darren. He wasn't entirley sure when this started or how he came to have such a major crush on his best friend, But it was there, And it was times like now Chris wished he could just lean over and kiss the older man.

"I'll text the warblers, See if they wanna meet somewhere" Darren took his arm from around Chris and reached for his phone.

_-Hey Warblers! Chris and i have the day off, Anyone fancy a Dalton Reunion? -DC_

_-Hey Dude! Am on set in Tulsa! :( Another day bro! -Titus_

_-Hey man count me in when & where? -Riker_

_-Hi DC! Sure thing! What you up for doing? -Curt_

_-DC! s'up bro! DaltonReunionFTW -Jon_

_-Not back in LA for a while, will let you know when i'm about! -Telly_

-_DC! its only Ry & me in all day, if you havent planned anything we can have a bbq over here say 1pm? -Riker_

_-Guys! BBQ at Riker's! 1pm. See you there! -DC_

"Soooooo. Barbeque at Riker's sound good Chris?" Darren spoke up as he put his phone back on the nightstand and snuggled back into the younger man.

"Sounds perfect"

Darren was sat on the couch absentmindedly strumming on his guitar, Chris had yet to finish his shower and Darren had nothing to do but wait for Chris before it was time to head out to the barbeque.

_It starts with not questioning the anwsers,_

_and giving up before we've begun,_

_it knocks on the doors increases the pressure,_

_and in a flash our time is up before it's done, _

_and you don't know how it can feel, _

_to feel at all._

_so i say no to status quo,_

_who wants to be like the rest, _

_and deny the best that i'm meant for._

_i will show the status quo,_

_who wants to be normal i'll never conform,_

_i won't be contempt to accept the status quo._

_I kick down the walls around me,_

_they dont know how strong i am,_

_i'm not defined by boundaries, _

_they don't ever understand,_

_i'm so much more, than status quo,_

_who cares about me in another country,_

_when im stuck on the bottom floor,_

_and i know its time to go, _

_so maybe i've gotten everything that i want,_

_and maybe i might have made it so,_

_when i said, no, no, no, to status quo._

Chris stood in the doorway to the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist watching Darren loose himself in one of Starkid's latest songs. There was literally no better song to describe Darren than this one. He had never met anyone like him in his life. Darren refused to let himself fall into any category, He was literally the gayest straight guy Chris had ever met but he wasn't even 'straight' was he. Darren is just undefinable. He once told Chris he had been in a relationship with a guy in his first year of college. Chris had laughed it off and said everyone experiments in college but he knows Darren was being serious when he said he refuses to be bound to loving someone depending on their gender.

_Cause I AM a starship ranger! _Chis loudly sang from the doorway, Darren looked like he'd just crapped in his pants then laughed it off and motioned for Chris to continue.

_Gonna do everything i can, _

_to always a be starship ranger man._

_cause it's everything, it's everything,_

_I am._

"How long have you been stood there?" Darren asked while still stumming on the infamous black guitar.

"About the second line in" Chris smiled. Darren subtly switched into a different tune.

"This always sounds better on piano" Chris recognised the tune as Darren began to sing.

_Before you met me, i was alright,_

_but things, were kinda heavy,_

_you brought me to life, now,_

_every feburary, you'll be my valentine_ (valentine)

Chris joined in to complete the song with him. Chris absolutley loved Darren's version. Blaine and the Warblers rendition was wonderful but Darren's own rendition was often acoustic, much much slower and lower and it seemed so much more meaningful.

_Oooh Darren how i would happily let you put your hands on my skintight jeans anyday. Shit, No Chris, bad thoughts lead to awkward situations. _

"So are you just gonna stand all wet and naked and sing with me all day or are you going to get ready to go to Riker's?" Darren winked at him.

"Yeah good idea, be back in ten" Chris smiled awkwardly and hurried to his room to pick out something to wear.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chris had chosen simple converse, skinny jeans and a transofrmers tee and was just pulling on said tee when Darren knocked on his door.

"Chris you decent?" Darren asked through the door.

"Yeah sure, come in Dare" Darren came in and sat on the bed.

"So i was thinking, we need to talk about cash and stuff while i'm here, Like how much do you want me to contribute to bills and stuff and what are we doing about groceries?"

"Urmm, We can go to the all night wall-mart after work on Mondays and if you pay for the shopping we can call it quits? I own the place so it's not like there's rent to pay"

"Are you sure, I know i'm a bum and everything but i dont want to feel like im taking advantage or anything"

"Darren stop calling yourself a bum! And i'm sure! It's fine, it's gonna be fun to have a roomate"

"Am i your first roomate?" Darren asked.

"Well this is my first full-time home without my parents" Darren grinned at Chris' response.

"Yey! I took your roomate virginity!"

Chris choked on air.

"Right, Am ready to go" Chris decided to change the subject as he sat on the bed next to Darren who was grinning like a cat that got the cream.

Darren pushed Chris over onto his back on the bed and straddled his hips.

"Darren!" Chris squealed "What are you doing? Get off" Darren laughed and grabbed Chris' wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand.

"Do you love me Chrissey?"

"Darren! lemmego!"

"Say you love me?"

"Let me go!"

"Finnnee" Darren began a merciless tickling attack on Chris' sides and underarms. Chris squealed and struggled against him but this spurred him on more.

"help... let g... arragh... Darren... gonna... be ...late... LET GO!"

"Say you love me?"

"I love you Darren! Now let me go!" Darren laughed and released Chris' hands.

"Shall we go?" Darren stood up and held out his hand for Chris. Chris took it and allowed himself to be pulled up. Darren led them towards the main hallway, still holding hands.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN/ Sorry! I HATE songfics! It just seemed fitting, but you can just skip over the lyrics and read whats inbetween (well you probably already did if your reading this) you know the sonnnnggg. If not your a big fail and you need to go hear it!

ALSO i am so sorry for the major delay in updates but i'm gonna be honest, this is pretty much how its going to go. I just have ZERO time to write. Im multi tasking as i write this, im on a coach, learning a new song and trying to juggle this with college work. I will never give up on a story without saying so, so dont worry, there will just be long gaps between updates. Thank you so much for sticking with me though. *Love you guys!*


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Happy Holidays folks. Wherever you are in the world i hope you have a wonderful winter break. I have a major dance show coming up and finding time to think to myself is pratically impossible. But hey? are you watching glee? (if not then wtfff) how cute was 'the first time' and how sweet is the christmas klaine duet! 3

I changed the backstory here a little. I hope you don't mind. I'm going to pretend that Chris just refused to let himself think about the event im referring to before now and hope you guys buy it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chris and Darren pulled up at Riker's right on time. They climbed out the car and headed up to the front door. From the amount of cars parked outside it was safe to say almost everyone else was already there.

Riker's younger sister Rydel came to the door as they reached it and greeted them with hugs.

"Hey guys! We wondered where you were! Everyone else is out back, Just make yourselves at home"

Chris and Darren followed Rydel out to the back yard. Curt, Dom and Riker were trying to beat each other with the most impressive diving board stunts, Curt's wife Kim was tending to some vegtables for the barbeque, Eddie was filming the guys on the diving board and Jon was on a sun lounger doing something with his phone.

"Hi guys!" Darren declared their arrival and immediatley pulled off his tee to join the guys in the pool. Chris walked in the direction of the sun loungers and pulled a bottle of sun lotion from his bag as they were greeted from all over the yard by everyone.

"How are you?" Chris asked Jon.

"Hey man, i'm good, you?"

"Yeah, same old, Working all the time. Is anyone else coming?"

"Urm, Brok reckons he'll be with us about 6, Dianna saw that we're gathering on twitter and said she and Lea may pop by, Chord is on his way now and i think that's it"

"Ahh cool"

The barbeque went great. Darren was quizzed about his current love life by Riker, Chris successfully avoided getting sunburnt and even managed a swim without the dreaded burns. Lea and Dianna showed up with Amber and Kevin in tow, Brok had also joined them by the time food was ready and Riker and his sibling's band 'R5' had decided to grace everyone with an impromptu show which escalated into everyone having a laugh doing karaoke. Darren graced everyne with his usual rendition of teenage dream played on Rydel's keyboard, and as usual bringing Lea to tears then he grabbed Chris and the warblers for an interesting rendition of 'do ya think i'm sexy' including full butt shaking dance and in Darren's case giving the girls lapdances. It was 11pm when Chris and Darren finally decided to leave. Only Curt, kimberley, Jon and Dom remained and they were all heading home shortly anyway.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"That was such an awesome day, I had an awesome time Chris, did you?" Darren asked while Chris giggled as they both tried to get through the apartment door at the same time without letting go of each others hand.

"You say awesome too much Dare, for someone who is as college educated as yourself you should have a wider vocabulary"

"Chris, I've been drinking all afternoon. Don't confuse me with your big words!" Darren pushed Chris against the hallway wall and promptly kissed him, Hard. Chris responded to the kiss by putting his arms around the shorter man's neck and parting his lips to allow entry for the older man. Darren ran his tongue across the back of the younger man's teeth and let his tongue slide in patterns with the other mans. The remained this way for a period of time neither counted. Eventually they parted for breath and Darren rested his forehead on Chris's.

"Shall we?"

"Not tonight Darren. I'm tired and i don't feel like letting you mess with my head right now". In absolute honesty Chris was sick to the bone of this same routine. Darren rapes his mouth, Darren suggests the bedroom, they have 'relations', they fall asleep. In the morning its back to best buddies one of whom is straight and one of whom is gay. They go back to their normal routine until Chris cracks after a couple of days, they have a major arguement, declare they love each other as friends, Darren declares he is 100% straight and then they leave it. Until next time.

_This has got to stop. He either has all of me or none of me._

"Darren i am sick of this. Don't look at me with that stupid puppy face. You continously remind me that you're straight. I am a guy Darren. You either admit who you are to yourself and take all of me, in a real relationship as equals, Or you stop this and just be my friend. I hate you messing with my head like this. I'm going to bed. Alone. You know where your room is. Goodnight". With that Chris pushed Darren aside and stormed into his room. He closed the door and leaned against it letting his head fall back and hit the door.

_Goddamnit Darren why do you have to be so... you._

_xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo_

AN. im sorry this is sooo short but im gonna get you a chapter 8 part b as soon as i can. i just have internet for a couple of hours now and i wanted to get you something so here is my feeble attempt at an update. love you guys xo

oh and the roof in my house caved in with alll the crap weather. i wrote this with a hole in the ceiling above my head. i swear i'll try get you more asap.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8B**

**AN: anyone know how to linebreak properley? **

**Also the boys seem to be thinking a lot in this chapter. Which is weird. Not for them but for me, to write, it's like brain rape or something? I have to think about what they'd be thinking in this situation? CRAZY!**

**Seriously think about it! Isn't it like super weird! **

**Anyway sorry as usual for being a slowcoach but i my dance show opening night was the same night as DC was on broadway and i was thinking;**

**Im about to perform on a crappy college theatre stage, Darrens about to perform on a historic broadway theatre stage but he started in a crappy college theatre stage... i can dream big too right? **

**Chase your dreams guys. Seriously, you'll only hate yourself when its too late if you do. Youtube to broadway happened to Darren, it could happen to anyone else too! Don't stop believin'! **

Darren felt his back pocket checking his phone and keys were there and headed back out the door. He needed to think. It's not like he was trying to mess with Chris's head. He thought it was just casual when they did end up in bed together. He liked to call himself straight but he was pretty flexible in his own head. He had been strictly warned by his manager never to admit that out loud though. To anyone. Apparently it would be a really bad career move if it ever got out. He headed out of the complex and down the street, not really certain of where he was going, just looking for the nearest bar he could sit in and have a think. He was wishing he wasn't wearing a dalton hoodie though.

_Way to not draw attention to yourself Dare._

Darren kept walking until he came across a bar named javahut. There appeared to be a live act onstage inside and the place seemed relatively quiet. He pulled his hood over his head and walked in. Darren walked straight to the bar and ordered a beer, it's only then that he actually looked around at the bar. It seemed cosy, Then he noticed the girl onstage playing guitar. It was Harrie from Chris's building.

"Okay guys, So by now you all know Disney is my thing and as always i'm going to dedicate my final 10 minutes to a couple of my favorite Disney classics" She trailed off and started strumming the opening notes to a song Darren recognised immediatley, I'll make a man out of you from Mulan, He knew it well, He usually covered it at his own performances.

_She's actually really good. _

He turned his full attention to the stage and saw that she really seemed to just own it. He glanced around and the audience seemed to be enjoying it too. Darren couldnt deny, She was hot. Darren didn't have a 'type' in girls. He liked girls who were their own woman. He didn't want someone who would be dependant on him, The girl could sing too and there was something about girls who were into music. Darren was a complicated guy, he didn't just fall for anybody. He thought pleanty of people were hot, sure. But for him to really feel attracted to a girl there just had to be something captivating about them that he couldn't quite put his finger on. And Harrie had it.

_Damnnit i'm not here to think about girls. Come on Darren. Colfer. You're supposed to be clearing that stupid head of yours. _

_So what? I like making out with people. It makes me happy knowing someone actually wants to kiss me, Chris is always just, There. And his lips are so soft. The things he can do with his tongue are just.. unspeakable. I know he's a guy. I'm not into labels and shit my agent pratically forced me to declare i'm straight but i don't care about shit like that.. I don't care what's in his pants, a kiss is a kiss. And i totally love the guy. He's funny, cute, chill and he's just as dorky as i am and thats hard to come now he's talking about a relationship and i don't think i can commit like that. My agent would kill me. The fangirls would go crazy. The whole world would think i lied about being straight. Everything else aside he's my best friend in the whole world. I couln't trust myself in a relationship with him. I'd totally ruin everything. This sucks. I need to take my mind off him._

Darren looked around the bar and his eyes drifted back to Harrie still happily strumming away on her guitar and singing like she was born to be there.

_Bingo._

Darren spotted her twin sister _'Hannah was it?'_ sitting on her own near the stage. He grabbed his drink and wondered over to her table.

xoxoxoxoxoLINEBREAKxoxoxoxoxo

Chris decided to get into his nightwear and attempt another chapter of his book from his bed. He grabbed his laptop off the breakfast bar and headed toward his bedroom. He worked best when he was stressed like this. It made him focus more onn his task and take his mind off the reason he was stressed in the first place. He just never knew if he was coming or going with Darren.

_Why can't the man just be normal? Oh wait, That's why he's so awesome isn't it. Everyone loves him because he's insane. Probably certifiable. He's hot and funny and oh so dorky. His cuddles were amazing and he seems to just know what i'm thinking before i even think it. I can't keep letting him mess with my head like this though. I need him. All of him and i cant just keep letting this happen between us and it meaning nothing._

Chris closed his laptop just quickly as he opened it. Damn writers block. He reached the bedside table for his remote and flicked his TV on, Fox came on and it was a Glee re-run. Chris facepalmed and changed the channel. No way was he going to watch him and Darren be all flirty on TV. Not right now.

It was a couple of hours before he fell asleep, TV still on.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: theres a very good reason that this chapter ends here. I promise you'll hate me. But i'll make it okay in the end i swear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**AN: 6 Dance shows, 1 audition for The Sound of Music, 5 essay deadlines, 7 research deadlines, 1 script to learn and 3 shows to prepare for that are this month alone. Not to mention a trip to Germany on the 13th for a few days and preparation for a last minute holiday in 4 weeks. Yeah, i've been crazy busy and this has been really low on my priorities. But here it is and urmmm: I'm sorry. Don't hate me. **

**Also people keep asking about Scott the architect and his husband. Don't worry i'll find a way to bring them back for a visit reaaaall soon. **

Darren awoke to the bright sunlight streaming into his eyes. He'd actually slept pretty well that night. He groped the nightstand in search of his phone. 9.00am. Nice. They were on Glee today but his call wasn't until the late afternoon he was shooting late into the evening with Chris and a few of the New Directions. He rolled over and snuggled back into the bedsheets.

"Mornin'" Darren opened his eyes again and looked into the bright green ones gazing back at him.

"Mmph, Morning, did i wake you?"

"Nahh it was the sun i think. I have blackout blinds for a reason, reminds me of the dull grey mornings back home. You don't regret last night do you? I won't tell anyone! Oh shit you have a girlfriend don't you? Mia? Oh god, I won't say anything to anyone i promise. Well i think Han knows but that's it. She won't tell eith-"

"Harrie, Stop" Darren interrupted. "I don't regret it, I don't have a girlfriend, That's a rumor, Mia is just a good friend from my music circle up in NYC. The most interest i've had lately is Demi Lovato asking for my number and she hasn't called so..." Darren opened his arms and cuddled the blonde.

"What time is it anyway? I have work this afternoon so i'll have to go soon probably"

"Yeah, i'm at Glee today too. It's just gone nine. Can we go on an actual date sometime or did you want this to be a one time thing?" Darren asked.

"I would love that, Are you sure? You're not just saying that to be polite are you because i'll understand if you only wanted a one time thing. I mean i don't normally do that with guys but you're like super hot and.. When i get nervous i talk really fast and don't make a lot of sense don't i?"

"Pretty much! Why so nervous?"

"Because you're Darren Criss and you're famous and hot and you could have anyone and i'm a little shocked you want to go on a date with me"

"Hey, I'm just some bum that did an acting degree and got lucky" Darren laughed. Harrie snuggled back into his chest.

"You have amazing abs. No wonder you make millions of girls swoon"

"Like everyone says that! I dont even see it!"

"Look in a mirror?" Darren laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips. She allowed him entry and he deepened the kiss, It was slow and sweet and Harrie was mentally screaming.

"Time to get up" She asked after they broke apart.

"Yeah, i have your number, i'll text you when i get chance later to arrange this date" Darren said as he pulled off the bedsheets and went to get ready for work leaving Harrie to get dressed.

Chris woke up before his alarm and decided to get up and use the early start to his advantage. He gave the apartment a quick clean, showered, cooked breakfast and for the first time in forever decided to sit and watch the news.

He grabbed his laptop intent on checking his email while the expressionless newscaster read out the latest headlines. He had a couple of emaills from some glee people and he quickly fired back replies. They found themselves using email less and less nowadays, They couldn't really say anything too revealing after the increasing amount of attempts at hacking so it tended to be things like plans to meet and funny tumblr links.

Chris cast his mind to Darren and the night before. He'd made his mind up now. He was going to confront Darren about it today and lay it on the line. He wanted a relationship. If he couldn't have that he wanted to be best friends, but normal best friends. Not best friends that make out and sleep together. Just normal best friends. But that's not even what he really wanted. He wanted to be with Darren, they were just perfect together, they liked all the same things but their differences complimented each other perfectly. They just seemed to understand each other like no one else could.

Chris was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Darren's door open and the sleepy looking man appear in the living room seconds later wearing only a pair of plaid pj pants. The older man stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"Morninn"

"Morning Dare, You okay?"

"Yeah, feeling a bit better"

"Can we talk about last night?" Chris was interrupted by (who he assumed to be) Harrie (based on her clothing) walking into the room wearing black skinny jeans and pink socks with a hollister tee and a plaid shirt open over the top, she had an untied tie around her neck and her hair just screamed bedhead. Chris wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly where she'd appeared from. He immediatley smiled at her and pulled up his walls.

"Morning Harrie is it? Damn you sure you're not twins? Can i get you a coffee?"

"Haha morning and yes, it's the clothes that should give it away. Hannah and i have really different styles. And thank-you but it's a negative on the coffee, I try to avoid it after i developed an unhealthy addiction in college"

"I know exactly what you mean'' Chris laughed in response.

"Anyway Darren i really have to go, I'll see you about. Last night was fun" She leaned up to give him a quick open mouthed kiss and he wrapped his arms around her squeezing her lightly as he kissed back. With that she pulled away and headed in the direction of the front door.

"Bye guys" she called as she left.

"Bye" They both called in response.

The second he heard the door close Chris turned to Darren and raised an eyebrow.

"Sreiously Darren. What the shit were you thinking?"

"She's super hot and she's funny and she can really sing and she can do this thing with her tongue that-"

"DARREN!"

"Chris?"

"YOU ARE SO FREAKIN INSENSITIVE SOMETIMES!"

"what?"

"You pratically throw yourself at me and just because i don't want to be your fucking sex toy anymore you take that as an excuse to go out and bone the first girl you find"

"Chris i.." Darren tried to reason but Chris wasn't done.

"THEN you have the fucking insensitivity to act like nothing is wrong and tell me about what a good screw she was. Well fuck off Darren. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT"

Darren walked right up to Chris and pulled him into his arms, The younger man tried to resist but Darren held him tighter and eventually he gave in and allowed himself to be held.

"Chris. I am so freakin' sorry. I'm such an idiot. I really didn't think you were into it. I figured you saw it casually like i do and you just weren't in the mood last night or whatever"

_I'm such a horrible person. Taking the dammed easy way out of this. Of course i knew he didn't want this to be casual. Hell i don't even know if i wanted it to be casual anymore. But i just can't. _

"I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry too Darren"

Darren manouvered them both so they were cuddling on the couch.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Okay but not tangled or mulan again Dare, Put Potter on or something"

They remained contentedley in each others arms until it was time to get ready for work. Both knew they needed to tell the other the truth eventually but for now just being best friends again was what they needed the most.

_**AN - i know it's really short but the next step is Glee and i'm really weird about writing Glee into this. I want it to be as near to correct as possile the way shooting goes and as i'm not lucky enough to be on glee i don't know exactly how the shooting all works. bleh. In conclusion. Ryan Murphy should cast me JUST so i could make this story more true to life. (Oh and because Glee totally needs an English character). :)**_

_**But also i figured Glee is going to be too long to bolt onto this chapter so it can get a chapter of its own. **_

_**This is officially the longest story i ever wrote. I feel so proud. It's actually not my most reviewed though (I had a much higher reviewed torchwood story on an old account) so if you're lurking about please comment on this. I would love to know your oppinions. And to those who have reviewed: Thanksies. I love you!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Busy life is busy. I really wish i had more time for this. Fear not however, i will never give up. I have however changed my username I am no longer ImNotGonnaTeachDCHowToDance. **

**Further note: I've been on a few TV and movie shoots but I have never been to paramount and I have never seen how glee work their schedule. I'm taking a guess based on what I know and what I have learned from conversations with Iqbal Theba (Figgins). I'm also cheating and skipping large portions because as i started typing this i decided it sucked.**

Chris pulled into his space in the paramount lot and Darren turned off the radio as he killed the ignition. They'd both had a really relaxing morning after their argument. They'd watched the first Harry Potter and laughed at how young they all looked, they made lunch together and had their usual banter and finally they'd gotten ready and driven to work belting out their favorite tunes on the way.

They walked shoulder to shoulder to their trailers to drop off their bags before heading to hair and make-up. This done they each made their way to the make-up trailer to get prepared for the days shooting. Script in hands they sat down next to one another in the trailer.

"Afternoon boys!" Amanda the pretty brunette make-up artist greeted them

"How are we today?" Sarah the hair stylist requested.

"Fantastic girls, yourselves?" Chris replied.

"We're both great thanks honey" Sarah replied as she started applying a seemingly smaller amount of hair gel to Darren's hair than usual.

"What are we filming today anyway Dare?" Chris asked as he flicked through the first few pages of his script to the highlighted section that would answer his question.

"Klaine are klissing in Blaine's bedroom again" Darren absentmindedly replied while flicking through his script.

"Blaine slides his hands down Kurt's back and gropes his bottom?" Chris read aloud. "Is Ryan asking for a slap?" Darren and the make-up girls laughed. The girls changed places and Sarah began working on Chris's hair while Amanda attended to Darren's make-up. Darren and Chris ran lines and made jokes and the girls laughed along until barely twenty minutes after they had arrived they had both been done and were ready to go back to their trailers and change into their character clothes and begin another 18 hour day of filming.

XxXxXxLINEBREAKxXxXxX

Chris was exhausted. He flopped down onto his recliner in his trailer and waited for Darren to finish up filming. This was the bad side to carpooling to work. When one finished before the other it usually involved some irritating waiting around. Chris decided he ought to get up and change back to his regular clothes so wardrobe didn't murder him for ruining some nicely pressed clothes. They would be around in a minute anyway wanting to take the outfit back to the wardrobe so it would help them greatly if it wasn't still on his body. As he changed back into his jeans and his t-shirt he let his mind wonder to Darren. He needed to do or say something. They couldn't just go on like this. Chris thought back to that morning. _Casual_ that's what Darren had called it. He certainly seemed casual about having that girl around. Chris knew what he needed to do. He needed to get over Darren. The best way he could. Christopher Paul Colfer was a free, single man and he was going to find another free single man to be.. free and single with. _Brilliant. You have such a way with words don't you Chris. _He laughed at himself as he zipped his jeans up and went to sit back on his recliner. _Yep, I am going out tonight and i am not coming home until tomorrow. _

XxXxXxLINEBREAKxXxXxX

Darren rolled over and checked the clock. 3:08am. He had awoken to the sound of the apartment door closing with a thud. This was the third time tonight he had been awoken. Firstly by Chris arriving home around midnight with another voice arriving in the apartment with him. Secondly about an hour later when there was a loud crash that sounded suspiciously like a bedside lamp being knocked over, and now he was once again awoken by what sounds like Chris's companion leaving. Darren was quickly getting pissed. The last thing he wanted was bags under his eyes for his concert that afternoon and his date later that night. He didn't sleep often but when Darren did drag himself off to bed he liked to actually get a couple of hours sleep. Using most of his early morning energy he pushed himself up in bed and dragged himself off to Chris's door.

"Chris?"

"Come in" Darren pushed open the door and saw that Chris was sat up in his bed doing something on his iphone. "What's up Dare?"

"You woke me up"

"Shit! Sorry Darren. I didn't think we were being that loud!" Darren climbed into the bed next to Chris and snuggled himself against the younger man tucking his head in the nook between Chris's shoulders and head. Chris responded by putting his phone on his bedside table and putting an arm around Darren, pulling him closer.

"I don't mind. It was pretty hot actually"

"Okay Darren we really need to talk. Normal guys just don't stay stuff like that!"

"I don't know where you've been this last year Chris but everyone knows I'm not a _normal_ guy"

"Well Darren, start acting like one because I can't cope with this. You're stressing me out with your constant change of mind. You can't run around declaring to the world you're straight then come get into bed with me and state that you overhearing me sleeping with someone else is hot. You're confusing me!"

"What is there to be confused about?" Darren replied. The volume of their argument had been increasing more and more as they continued.

"I LIKE YOU. Okay Darren. I like you. I want to be with you and you keep fucking me and filling me with the hope that maybe this time it'll last longer than the night but then in the morning its back to being best friends and it's killing me. I can't be your friend anymore Darren. I'm sorry but you should move out because if I can't have all of you I don't want to put myself through the heartache anymore"

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

**AN:** **ooohhh cliffy! The next part is coming soon I promise. I'm sorry it's so short I really wanted to give you something though!**


End file.
